


Weekend away

by Name_Surname



Series: Choni Married Life oneshots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I focused a lot more on Cheryl's boobs than I should have, Married Life, Parenthood, Support, Weekend Away, cheroni, choni, in a non sexual way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Surname/pseuds/Name_Surname
Summary: Toni's boss gifts her with a weekend pass to a luxury hotel, how can she say no.Toni and Cheryl take a weekend away for the first time since having their daughter. Fluff ensues.





	Weekend away

“Good morning”. Toni brushed the red hair from her wife’s cheek to plant a kiss there. Cheryl grumbled at her and tried to roll over, mindful of the sleeping baby next to her. Toni was starting to become adamant that they move her into a crib. Cheryl started crying the first time and the second time she threw a spit-up stained burp cloth at her so Toni hadn’t brought it up since. She was waiting for the right moment, or so she was telling herself.

 

“Come on sleepy-head, we have a big drive ahead of us.” She said climbing up on the bed next to Cheryl. Laying over her, she threw one over her wife. Straddling her. It wasn’t as helpful as she hoped since Cheryl was lying on her side and was about to fling Toni off her for not checking where the baby was. (Toni wasn’t even near her but that wasn’t the point.) Toni leaned forward over her wife’s side until she reached her wife’s ear. “Then we get the weekend to ourselves.” She whispered, nipping Cheryl’s earlobe for good measure. Cheryl hummed beneath her and turned around. Toni careful of where her knees were, now sat on her wife’s hips. 

 

“Keep talking.” Cheryl ordered, her voice thick with sleep. She moved her hands up to grip Toni’s hips. She pulled her down slightly, so Toni was putting more pressure on her. Even though Nessa was two months and Cheryl assured Toni she felt fine  _ down there,  _ Toni was still very cautious around Cheryl. She’d never want to hurt her. Especially with the stitches she got. It just worried Toni, even though the doctor had given Cheryl the okay 3 weeks ago. Cheryl really needed this weekend. 

 

“Do you wanna hear what I’m going to do to you this weekend?” Toni asked, she lifted Cheryl’s shirt above her stomach slightly. She began tracing her finger tips around her wifes hips. Cheryl hummed again.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Cheryl purred, closing her eyes.

 

Toni placed her hands on either side of Cheryl’s head. She leaned down close to her face and whispered, “Then get out of bed.”

 

Toni then lifted herself off Cheryl and climbed off the bed.

 

“Toni.” Cheryl whined, bunching the pillow by her head aggressively.  “Don’t tease like that.” Cheryl complained. 

 

“I’m not going to talk dirty to you with our daughter in the same bed.” Toni told her as she began to double check her bag for the weekend.

 

“She’s asleep.” Cheryl grumbled, but she knew she lost that fight. Toni went around to the other 

side of the bed and lifted the sleeping Nessa into her arms. 

 

“Come one, we have to get on the road in the next forty minutes or else we’ll hit traffic.” Toni ordered.   
  


Cheryl groaned into the pillow and threw the duvet up over her head.

 

Nessa was still in her sleeper she wore last night. Toni figured Cheryl would probably want her to be changed before they drop her off to Polly’s but Toni didn’t want to wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept. Toni could watch her for hours (She has), she loves to watch her little belly rise and fall. Toni’s certain that she had the prettiest daughter there ever was.

 

“Will we make your Mommy breakfast even though she’s being a cow?” She asked the sleeping baby in a hushed tone. 

 

She ignored the mumbled  _ screw you  _ that came from the bundle in their bed. 

 

Toni carried Nessa out to the kitchenette and slid her into the little bouncer they had for her. She strapped her in securely and Nessa was content to sleep like that for a few minutes while Toni sorted out a breakfast. There wasn’t much breakfast options since they didn’t do a weekly shop because of their weekend away. They did have pancake mix though and Toni was happy with that. She was sure Cheryl might complain but that isn’t something Toni is new to. 

 

By the time Toni had breakfast finished Cheryl walked out of the bedroom, thankfully dressed and a bit more pleasant. 

 

“Pancakes?” She asked, disgust clear in her voice.

 

“If you wanted something else you can get out of bed earlier.” Toni told her as she handed her over the plate. 

 

Cheryl mumbled a thanks and went to retrieve a bottle of whipped cream from the cabinet and the remaining few strawberries from the fridge. She sat down opposite Toni and began to add the whipped cream to her pancakes.

 

“Do you think Polly will be able to handle her for the two days.” Cheryl asked, pointing with her fork to the sleeping baby. 

 

“Of course she will, she had two babies at 18, I’m sure she can handle one baby at 28.” Toni answered. She was worried about leaving Nessa too. They had never left her before. Whenever one was apart from her, the other was always with her. This would be her first time away from her parents and it worried them.

 

“What if she gets really hungry and there isn’t enough milk?” Cheryl asked, her worry evident in her tone. 

“Cher, you pumped more than enough. Plus she can take formula if worse comes to worst.” Toni answered with a mouth full of pancake. 

 

Cheryl bit her lip. “I’m going to pump after I feed her.” Cheryl decided.

 

“But then we’re going to be late.” Toni complained. Cheryl glared at Toni across the table.

 

“You’re going to let our daughter starve?” Cheryl asked bitterly. Toni sighed. She knew Cheryl would just get upset if she fought her on this. 

 

Toni cleaned up after breakfast while Cheryl woke up and fed Nessa. She was a good eater. She never missed a feed. Cheryl always calls her a chunker. Toni loves to snap photos of them when Cheryl is feeding. It’s surreal to her that Cheryl can both be giving their daughter all she needs to survive while at the same time scroll through her twitter feed. Cheryl gets pissed off lately when she sees Toni with her camera because she (and Toni quotes)  _ is sick of Toni’s instagram being full of photos of her with her tits out.  _

 

Nessa nursed for about 15 minutes and Cheryl burped her before passing her over to her Mama. Toni loved choosing Nessa’s outfits, the baby had a nicer wardrobe than she did. A lot of Cheryl’s business partners gifted them with outfits from their upcoming kids lines so there was no shortage of outfits to pick from. 

 

Toni wanted to pick something loose since they would be in the car for a while driving to Polly’s house. Cheryl liked to pick the cute outfits with the ruffles and the straps and three different parts to it. Toni liked the cute outfits that were easy for diaper changes.

 

She ended up picking a pair of navy and pink striped leggings and a matching navy hoodie with a pink pocket and a pink monkey crest printed on it. She knew Cheryl would approve since it was one of the outfits Polly got them. She does it whenever her mom visits too, she’ll always have Nessa wear the horrible outfits her mother bought for the baby when she came up. She says it shows we care about them, Toni thinks she’s just avoiding confrontation. Nevertheless Toni thought the outfit looked cute on Nessa. 

 

“You’re a little Stinker.” She told the baby as she played with her feet. Toni was surprised at how cute she found baby socks to be. They’re just so little. (They’re also everywhere in her laundry room, how is she even going through that many socks she can’t even crawl) She slid a pair on her tiny feet, tucking her leggings into them.

 

“I love you.” She said tickling the babies belly. “I love you.” She repeated. The infant gave a small smile and Toni quickly kissed her on her cheek. How was she lucky enough to get two of the best girls in the world. Toni snapped a quick picture on her phone of the baby while she was smiling. 

 

She carried her back up and walked back into the sitting room where Cheryl was setting the pump up. She was going to complain about pumping and Toni can’t really blame her. The machine looks incredibly invasive and nowhere near as sweet as when it was her and Nessa. As much as Cheryl didn’t mind Toni seeing her breastfeeding Nessa she hated when Toni tried talking to her when she pumped. She felt inhumane doing it, like she was some farm cow. Plus Toni would try and talk to her and the machine is so Goddamn loud.

 

She doesn’t have to use it all that often which she is thankful for but lately she has been producing more than she needs so the pump has been making a few more unwelcome visits. Cheryl starting pumping and like she normally does Toni tried to make idle small talk, like what the weather might be like, if they have enough diapers packed, if she saw Veronica’s latest instagram. Cheryl sighed and try to comply as best she could because she knew Toni was trying but she hated this with a burning passion.

 

She finished in 20 minutes and took the bottles they had stored in the fridge into a cooler pack for the ride. Toni double checked they had everything and strapped Nessa into her car seat. 

 

“We’re only 15 minutes late.” Toni noted, she seemed nearly impressed. Cheryl sneered at her as she carried the baby down to the carpark, leaving Toni to carry the bags and lock up.

 

They loaded the gear up and strapped the carseat into the back of the car and then they were off. It was warm out which Cheryl was happy about, earlier in the week they had forecast rain but it must’ve passed over them because all she could see was clear skies. Toni climbed into the driver's seat and readjusted the seat since Cheryl had drove her car last. Cheryl smirked at her.

 

“2 hours to Polly’s then 3 hours to the hotel.” Toni told herself, she saw Cheryl nod in the corner of her eye.

 

She went to reach for the radio when Cheryl smacked her hand away, “I call dibs” Cheryl announced.

 

“You can’t call dibs on the radio Cheryl, what are you 12?” Toni asked.

 

“But I think I did call dibs.” Cheryl replied, plugging her phone in.

 

Toni sighed, this would be a long two hours. 

 

*********

They arrived to Polly’s 20 minutes later than expected since they had to pull over twice. Once to change Nessa and another time because Cheryl had to pee. Despite insisting she’s the same as she was before she got pregnant, Cheryl still has to pee as much as she did when she was in her final trimester. She also is adamant that she can’t hold it and Toni does not want to test that hypothesis.

 

Cheryl knocked on the door, car seat in tow, while Toni got the bags Nessa would need for her two day sleepover. (It was four, her tiny baby needed four bags for a two night stop.) 

 

“Aunt Cheryl.” Juniper squealed excitedly after answering the door. The strawberry blonde girl had a wide grin on her face, she was excited to have a sleepover with her baby cousin. 

 

Toni doubted she would when it came to the night. 

 

“Hey Junebug, where’s your mom?” Cheryl asked walking into the hall. She ruffled her nieces hair.

 

“Juniper! I told you not to answer the door!” Polly scolded as she made her way down the stairs in a green dressing gown. It seemed soft. 

 

Cheryl immediately second guessed her decision in leaving Nessa here with Polly instead of with her mother. At least in Thistle House it’s quiet. 

 

“Hey Cheryl.” Polly greeted pulling her cousin in for a hug, Cheryl reciprocated with one arm as Nessa was still being held in her other. Juniper was bent down making facing into the carseat. “Hello Nessa.” Polly greeted, cooing at the baby.

 

Cheryl followed Polly into the kitchen, Polly told Juniper to go help Toni bring in the gear from the car. “How is she today?” Polly asked Cheryl as they settled around the kitchen table.

 

“She’s being a good girl, aren’t you Nessa?” She said as she shook the babies foot before unfastening her from the seat and holding her.

 

“Oh she is a perfect little girl. You don’t have to worry a thing Cheryl, we have the room upstair set up for her. Right beside me, June and Dag even helped me, they are really excited.” Polly explained. 

 

“Where will I leave this stuff?” Toni asked, slightly out of breath holding three bag. Juniper had one. 

 

“Just in the front room is fine.” Polly called to her. Toni nodded and did as instructed.

 

“I’m a little worried we didn’t pack enough.” Cheryl told her. Polly eyed her like she was crazy because she saw the four bags that came in. They each made sense though, one bag was the cooler bag, the other was the diaper bag, one bag had the bedding and the other had her clothes. It isn’t Cheryl’s fault there wasn’t a bag big enough for it all.

“Okay, Cher. We should probably hit the road if we want to get there to get the vouchers.” Toni told her.

 

This entire weekend was a gift from Toni’s boss. He won some non-refundable weekend away and gave it to Toni as a baby gift. Toni really didn’t want to put the weekend to waste, it included a spa session and a wine tasting session. But to get the vouchers for both they needed to be there before 4. It was only 12 but if getting to Polly’s was any judgment Toni knew it was best they leave now.

 

Cheryl pouted. “I’m going to miss her sweet little face.” Cheryl said, kissing the baby's forehead. “Her schedule is in the front pocket of her diaper bag, please stick to it.” Cheryl told Polly as she hugged the baby closer. 

 

“And Cheryl pumped a load of milk so have fun having that in your fridge.” Toni said passing the cooler bag over to Polly. Cheryl scowled at Toni.

 

“She only takes about 4 ounces.” Cheryl added. “Toni should I try feed her before we leave?” Cheryl asked. 

 

It was an hour before she was due a feed which was kind of hypocritical since she just ordered Polly to follow the schedule but Toni could tell that this was for Cheryl and not for Nessa. 

 

They could spare 15 minutes; she hoped. “Okay.” Toni answered. Cheryl smiled at her and put the baby in place.

 

Nessa didn’t really seem to interested, she latched on but she stopped suckling as quickly as she started. 

 

“I guess she isn’t hungry yet.” Toni told Cheryl, rubbing her shoulders. Cheryl nodded but she seemed disappointed. 

 

“Are you not hungry baby girl?” Cheryl asked the baby after she adjusted her top. Nessa squirmed in response. Cheryl frowned, she didn’t think leaving the baby would be this hard. 

 

“I want my Nessa cuddle fix.” Toni said taking the baby from Cheryl’s arms. Cheryl let her but stood up immediately to stand beside the two.

 

“It’s only a weekend guys, she’ll be fine.” Polly reassured. “Trust me, when you get a good night sleep tonight you won’t be missing the feedings.” 

 

Cheryl wasn’t sold but nodded anyway. Toni gave her last squeeze and Cheryl gave her last kiss before Nessa was handed over to her godmother. “Bye, bye baby girl.” Cheryl said, once Polly had a hold of her. 

“Bye Nessa. We’ll see you in two days.” Toni told the infant shaking her hand and kissing her head. 

 

They said their goodbyes to their niece and nephew and then they were back on the road. 

 

“She’s going to be fine.” Cheryl said aloud once they pulled out of Polly’s estate.

 

“Yeah, of course she will. Polly is a great mom.” Toni agreed.

 

Neither of their nerves were completely settled.

 

*********

Toni pulled up to the hotel and a valet parked the car for them. That’s how Toni knew it was fancy and why Cheryl rolled her eyes. They made it on time to collect their vouchers thankfully. The hotel was really nice though. At least in Toni’s books, high rise ceiling in the lobby, air-conditioning in the lobbies, a jacuzzi on the balcony.  Cheryl said she had low-standards of hotels and rolled her eyes.

 

They walked into their room and the cool breeze of the air-conditioning was refreshing. The first thing Toni did was throw herself on the big king sized bed and kick her shoes off, Cheryl had to use the bathroom again. 

 

“Do you wanna go down to the pool?” Toni asked her wife from the bed. 

 

“In a bit, I guess.” Cheryl replied loudly. Toni went to scold her but soon realised there was no Nessa so she could scream as loud as she wants. 

 

“Sweet.” Toni replied and rolled onto her stomach. She grabbed the remote from the dresser and began flicking through the stations. 

 

“When’s our massage for?” Cheryl asked once she came out of the bathroom, she joined Toni on the bed.

 

“Tomorrow morning, 11.” Toni responded looking at the vouchers .

 

“We can have a lie in tomorrow.” Cheryl realised happily. 

 

“As if you didn’t have one this morning.” Toni joked. Cheryl lightly pushed her with her foot.

 

“Hmm.” Cheryl mused, squinting at her wife.

 

Toni sat up next to Cheryl at the head of the bed. 

 

“I love you.” Toni whispered, wrapping an arm around her wifes waist.

 

“I love you too.” Cheryl replied. She took her finger and tilted the shorter girls chin up, capturing her lips with her own. 

 

Toni’s hands moved from Cheryl’s waist to her hair. She’d gladly get lost in Cheryl’s hair. Her hands ran through them, grabbing on lightly, pulling her closer. Cheryl’s own hands moved down Toni’s back to her shirts. She pulled up at it. Toni broke this kiss.

 

“Aren’t you eager.” Toni joked pulling the shirt up over her head herself. Cheryl rolled her eyes and lifted off her own. 

 

“Shut up.” Cheryl muttered, kissing Toni again.

 

*********

 

“I wanna pretend it didn’t happen.” Cheryl announced, arms crossed over her chest along with the sheets pulled right her under her armpits. Her face was red with embarrassment. 

 

“Baby, it’s fine. It’s natural.” Toni reassured, kissing her behind the ear, her hands holding her face. She was trying as best she could to bring the mood back, but it was gone. The mood up and left the minute Cheryl’s breasts leaked mid-orgasm. 

 

(Toni doesn’t know why she’s complaining, she’s the one who got to finish.)

 

Cheryl refused to look at her wife. Oh my god this is embarrassing.

 

“Cheryl, you’ve leaked before. It’s fine, this sort of stuff just happens.” Toni told her moving closer, running her hands through her hair.

 

“Not like a fucking busted fire hydrant.” Cheryl grunted, angrily. Toni sighed and moved a hand from Cheryl’s hair and began rubbing small circles into her hand.

 

“I’ve never been grossed out when you walk around with two wet patches around your shirt. This isn’t different.” Toni promised. 

 

“Yes it is.” Cheryl countered. “It’s intimate.” She mumbled, bringing her knees up to her chest as well. She was really putting a barrier up over her boobs, Toni thought.

 

“It didn’t bother me.” Toni told her, she’d long given up on bringing the mood back but the incident had apparently upset Cheryl more than she thought it would.

 

“But it bothered me, Toni.” Cheryl explained. “I feel like a cow sometimes.” 

Toni was taken aback by the statement. Cheryl was advocating breastfeeding for her entire pregnancy and she never complained about feeding Nessa, even at night.

 

“I thought you wanted to breastfeed.” Toni said softly rubbing Cheryl’s arm. Cheryl turned to look at Toni and sighed.

 

“No, I do. I love it. I just hate what comes with it.”  Cheryl explained. “I can’t stand pumping and now it’s ruining sex too. I just, want my body back.”

 

“Sex isn’t ruined, Cher. Everything is really new, we just have to get used to it. Work around it.” Toni told her. 

 

Cheryl sighed and leaned against Toni’s chest. Toni ran her hands through Cheryl’s hair.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

 

“Sorry for ruining the mood.” Cheryl said finally speaking up.

 

“How long have you felt like this, Cher?” Toni asked, rubbing circles into Cheryl’s scalp. Cheryl shrugged. She couldn’t set a minute she thought she was a cow, it was just a feeling. She was like a fucking milk factory sometimes. They have used breast pads everywhere in the house because she frantically has to change them at times. She never felt like this during the pregnancy, just since the birth. Toni is a worrier though. 

 

“Promise me, you’ll talk to me next time you have these feelings.” Toni told her. Cheryl nodded. “No, I wanna hear you say it.” Toni urged.

 

“I promise.” Cheryl told her, she had started playing with some of Toni’s hair.

 

*********

 

“Come on, sleepy head.” Toni told her for the second time that day.  Cheryl jumped in shock. She didn’t realise she had fallen asleep. Her mouth was dry, she looked around confused at her surroundings for a moment. 

 

“What time is it?” Cheryl asked with a yawn. Goosebumps raised on her arms and down her back once the sheet fell off her. Toni and her stupid air-conditioning. 

 

“It’s 7:30.” Toni told her sitting at the foot of the bed. “I ordered us food.” Toni told her pointing to the silver tray on the coffee table. 

 

“Sorry I fell asleep.” She said, grabbing one of the two robes hanging in the closet. 

“It’s fine. You’re cute when you sleep.” Toni reassured her. “Also since you weren’t here to force me to eat healthy I ordered us a pizza.” She revealed, lifting the lid off the tray. 

 

“I’m not even mad.” Cheryl said motioning for Toni to bring the tray closer to her. Toni carried the tray onto the bed before climbing up and sitting next to Cheryl. 

 

“Bon appetit.” Toni said taking the first slice. 

 

The couple ate quietly as the TV played in the background. Cheryl was actually really enjoying the pizza, but she wouldn’t give Toni the satisfaction in knowing that since she was trying to put in their healthy eating diet. Fuck the diet, was another thought Cheryl had grabbing her fourth slice. 

 

They let their food go down before Toni once again suggested swimming.

 

“Man you really want to go swimming, don’t you.” Cheryl joked. 

 

“Nah I just really wanna see you in your in your itsy bitsy, teenie weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini.” Toni said, with a purr and she began to play with her hair.

 

“Try red one piece.” Cheryl correct, climbing off the bed.

 

Toni smiled and stood off the bed to get changed. Cheryl did the same, when she was asleep Toni had hung up some of their clothes in the closet so finding the swimsuits in the case wasn’t hard. 

 

Cheryl pulled the swimsuit up over her, careful to make sure no parts of her were poking out. Her skin was still very loose since having Nessa, her tits were basically elastic at this stage. 

 

“Damn, you’re so hot.” Toni growled, coming up from behind. She helped Cheryl untwist her straps before planting a kiss on her shoulder, right were in met her neck.

 

Cheryl hummed before turning around to look at her wife. 

 

Toni wore a simple black bikini, the top was haltered. There was a mesh pattern stitched in from her cleavage to the base of her neck.

 

“Not as hot as my smokeshow wife.” Cheryl said, biting her lip.

 

They threw on the robes and slippers the hotel provided before slipping down to the pool. It was 8:30 and the pool was empty. It closes at 12:30, the couple had plenty of time to themselves. Cheryl left robes and towel on a redundant sunbed since it was an indoor pool, Toni followed suit. 

“Jump in?” Toni suggested. They may be 26 (well one of them is 27, but she is pretending she isn’t) but Toni is still a massive child. Cheryl looked across from them and the large  _ no diving  _ sign on the wall. 

 

“No, you can’t. Plus you’ll spla-”  Cheryl was cut off my Toni yelling  _ cannonball. _

 

She ran and jumped into the pool. Cheryl squinted and flinched on impact as her wife drowned the area around the pool as well as herself. “Toni.” Cheryl groaned, as she wiped the water droplets from her face. 

 

“Come join me, bombshell.” Toni said, lifting one arm into the air. She was threading the water where she stood. She was in the deep part of the pool but as a general rule Toni seldom can stand in the average swimming pool. 

 

Cheryl sat by the pool edge and scooted in, more dignified. “Boring.” Toni whispered into her ear once she swam over to her. 

 

“Whatever.” Cheryl muttered, splashing Toni. 

 

“Hey!” She exclaimed splashing her back. If the area around the pool wasn’t wet from Toni jumping in it certainly was after the impromptu water fight.

 

*********

Saturday was a good day. Cheryl got her lie in and Toni managed to get her out of bed for her massage   at 11. They went on a little walk around the town near the hotel, it was quaint. Toni liked it. She forced Cheryl into a lot of scenic photos of the surrounding area.

 

Toni wanted to pass on the wine tasting since she was never the biggest fan of wine and it seemed a bit too over the top for her liking but Cheryl was very adamant on it. She hadn’t drank in the longest time since she was breastfeeding, so she was going to enjoy it for one day before going back to sobriety. Toni didn’t fight her, except not drinking for 11 months must have messed with Cheryl’s tolerance because she was swaying by the halfway point.

 

To save any embarrassment Toni brought her back up to the room. She ordered them room service dinner again, she got Tortellini because she thought Cheryl might like it. 

 

Cheryl vomited it after two bites, in the bathroom thankfully. 

 

She washed her face and walked out of the bathroom with a pout on her face. Toni moved the food off the bed before opening her arms wide for Cheryl to flop into. 

 

“Oh, baby.” Toni said comfortingly and rubbed Cheryl’s hair. 

 

“I think I might be drunk.” Cheryl told Toni, her voice was muffled because she was talking into Toni’s neck.

 

“Yeah, I think you might be too.” Toni agreed as she rubbed Cheryl’s hair soothingly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Cheryl whispered.

 

“It’s okay, this is probably payback for all my drunk nights.” 

 

Toni scooted back onto the bed and pulled Cheryl up onto it. Cheryl quickly curled on top of the pillows and looked at Toni. 

 

“You okay?” Toni asked her, she gave Cheryl a small smile.

 

“I miss Nessa.” Cheryl said sadly, fiddling with the bedsheets. 

 

“I do too.” Toni agreed, running a hand through Cheryl’s locks. 

 

“Is it too late to call Polly?” Cheryl asked turning to Toni.

 

Toni looked at her phone, it was only 9:30. Oh God, her wife is drunk at 9:30 after wine tasting. Maybe they are getting old. 

 

“It’s not too late.” Toni told her, she scrolled through her contacts to Polly’s number. She put it on speaker and let it ring through.

 

“Hello.” Polly answered after the third ring. 

 

“Hey Pol.” Toni called out to the phone. 

 

“Hi.” Cheryl added, she was talking very loud. 

 

“How are you guys enjoying the break?” Polly asked.

 

“Yeah the hotel is nice. Is Nessa being good?” Toni asked, skipping the small talk.

 

“How is she?” Cheryl added once more, her tone equal to before. Toni stroked her arm in the hopes it would quieten her down.

 

“She’s an angel guys, she’s fine.” Polly answered, you could hear the smile on her face as she said that.

 

“That’s good.” Toni said, she was relieved. She looked over at Cheryl, who had twin waterfalls falling down her face. 

 

“Cher, sweetie.” Toni said, rubbing her wrist. This was brought on by the alcohol in her system.

 

“She doesn’t even miss us. She doesn’t even notice we’re gone.” Cheryl mumbled, wiping her tears. 

 

“Oh baby.” Toni said sadly to her wife. 

 

Polly stayed awkwardly silent on the line, she didn’t really know what to say. 

 

“I’m sure she’s excited to see you tomorrow.” Polly reassured over the phone. Cheryl rolled her eyes. 

 

She rethought the thank you present they bought for Polly today. 

 

*********

 

“Get up.”  Cheryl ordered Toni, shaking her roughly in the bed. Toni jumped in surprise at the rude awakening. Cheryl stood next to her by the bed. Fully dressed cases by the door. 

 

“Are you okay?” Toni asked, angrily. She turned back around it the bed, what time was it? Cheryl rarely wakes up before her. 

 

“Come on, please.” Cheryl said, shaking Toni lighter than before.

 

Toni sighed and opened one lazy eye. “What time is it even?” Toni asked, running a hand through matted hair.

 

“6.” Cheryl said sitting on the foot of the bed. 

 

“Six? Cheryl are you insane? How are you not hungover?” Toni asked, sitting up in the bed. 

 

“Reception opens at six.” Cheryl said with a shrug. 

 

“You are a crazy person.” Toni told her.

 

“A crazy person who got you breakfast.” Cheryl said revealing the croissant she got her.

 

“Wow a croissant, thanks.” Toni mumbled sarcastically.  

 

Toni ate her breakfast and changed while Cheryl paced up and down the room. Toni was waiting for her to wear a hole into the carpet. 

 

“Finally.” Cheryl muttered once Toni was ready. Toni rolled her eyes.

 

“You know Cher, you’re allowed to say you want to leave earlier to see Nessa.” Toni told her as she picked up her bag. Cheryl already had hers. 

 

“Yeah well, my boobs are full and I’m not milking myself. So I kind of need her.” Cheryl mumbled opening the door. “But yeah, I wanna pick her up early and have a bed cuddle day.”

 

That sounds nice.

 

Toni checked out while Cheryl got the car from the valet. 

 

They got to Polly’s in 2 hours and 45 minutes which was impressive but the ride felt so much longer than it was. 

 

Cheryl knocked impatiently at the door. Polly was still in her pajamas when she opened the door. 

 

“You’re early.” She yawned as she opened the door wide to let the couple in. 

 

“We missed the munchkin.” Toni explained. 

 

“Well she’s still asleep upstairs - Oh and Cheryl has gone up.” Polly said and Toni just shrugged. “Coffee?” 

 

“Please.” Toni answered following Polly into the kitchen. 

 

“Was the trip nice?” Polly asked with a smile as she turned on the coffee machine.

 

“Yeah it was. I don’t think we’ll be going again though anytime soon though.” Toni told her.

 

“I understand.” Polly told her, she poured a cup of coffee for Toni and one for herself before sitting back down. Toni helped herself to sugar on the table. 

 

Cheryl made her way into the kitchen with the sleeping baby in her arms. “Has she had her 9 o’clock feed yet?” Cheryl asked Polly.

 

“No, not yet.” Polly told her, she anticipated Cheryl might be angry since it was 9:15 but she seemed relieved.

 

“Good morning, good morning.” Cheryl cooed, stroking the babies nose with her free hand as she sat down at the table next to Toni. The baby stirred a bit and opened her eyes to see her mother. 

 

“God, she seems bigger already.” Toni told her as she gave her finger to the baby to hold. 

 

“We had lots of fun this weekend, didn’t we Nessa?” Polly said in her baby nest. 

 

The babies eyes focused onto Cheryl and looked over to Toni. She let out a little laugh. So light, it was like music.

 

Cheryl gasped and looked over at Toni. Toni smiled a wide smile. “See, she did miss us.”


End file.
